Stuck
by daydreamingoncloudz
Summary: This story is about me and my real life BFF and I getting stuck in the Fruits Basket world. Kyo/OC Haru/OC Read 0ut-t0night ‘s corresponding story.
1. Chapter 1

Yo

Yo. I own my self and myself only. My bud 0ut-t0night has a corresponding story called Into the Anime. IT ROCKS YOUR SOCKS!

This story is about me and my real life BFF and I getting stuck in the Fruits Basket world. Kyo/OC Haru/OC Read 0ut-t0night 's corresponding story.

"Hey C!" Addie loudly sat down next to me; I closed my journal to hide my drawing of a lily next to a dog. AKA Shigure.

"Hey Addie!" I beamed. I was always my self around her.

"Nice highlights." Her eyes glancing at my hair.

"Thanks. Platinum." I loved exotic hair colors, but since mine was a lame brown I got highlights. One year it was red, an other black, blond, blue and now purple and platinum. It brought out my emerald eyes.

"Guess what I got…" She sang in silly voice. Add probably had the best voice I ever heard, but she is so damn modest!

"What?"

"FRUITS BASKET THE MANGA!" She belted I noticed Mr. Abel's head snap around toward us.

"SHIGURE!" I screamed not caring about the attention we were getting. I grabbed it and ripped open the cover.

"Fine. Steal it." She fake cried.

Then she said something about volume four and Haru her dream guy. But I was to busy reading. She was seriously in love with that guy. I read a page and grinned while stating, "He he, pervy Shigure."

"I know, right?" she agreed. Then I heard the heavy footsteps off Mr. Abel. Ever since I was little I could identify people with the noise they make while walking.

"Girls. Stop talking!" He practically screamed. I didn't dare lift up head incase he spit while talking. "Tuck in your shirt!" I knew he was screaming at me, Addie was always in dress code. I smiled under my bangs, head still down.

"AND get a belt!" He bellowed. I started to snicker.

"Haru is my husband." I could here her grinning. I looked up seeing her eyes gaze over as if in a day dream.

"I heart Shigure." I stuck out my tongue, "So BLAH."

Mr. Abel commanded us to stop talking but Add stated that what we were saying was UBER important. I stuck out my lower lip in a pout to try to help her.

"Like what?" He said spit flying. Seriously, I need an umbrella in this class.

"Fruits basket… Furuba. She stated. Ouch… I don't know how the class will act when they know our obsession. Oh well, they know now.

"Did you say fruit?" The class bitch, Tori snickered.

"Ya…" Add said in her little kid voice, " Like your mom!"

Burn.

After school Add and I were the last people waiting for our parents. We car pooled. While we were endorsed in a great convo about Furuba when a bright light flashed.

"Freaky…" I said carefully. OMG, ALIENS ARE INVADING EARTH! RUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

"Oh my god!" Add screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What!" I panicked. Was she hurt? Did the aliens come already?

I froze as I saw her face.

"We are freakin CARTOONS!" She continued screaming. I could of swear my heart stopped. I studied myself then looked at her.

"Whoa." I mummered.

"It's like me in anime form." She poked her arm and I poked it to. What can I say? I like poking things.

"Poke." I grinned my bangs falling in my face. "Me too. Poke. Poke,poke,poke,poke,poke…."


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING

I OWN NOTHING. Read 0ut-t0night 's story Into the Anime cause it PWNS u!

Addie fanned herself on the verge of tears whimpering, 'O' MY GOD' again and again.

I patted her back, "Calm down, Add."

"I can't calm down!" She was trembling, anger flowing threw her. "We are CARTOONS! I don't even know where we are. How is this possible…." Uh oh, panic attack alert.

I had to act fast. " At least your zits are gone."

She froze.

"Really?!" I knew I was getting somewhere.

"Yours to! The one on you nose." I smiled as she said it. I had pretty clear skin except on my nose. So sad.

"Do I really look anime-ish?" She looked puzzled. Whoo, good thing that was over.

"Ya, you totally do!" I was excited, I always am but I am a little curious about were we are. We do need help.

"You to!" She grinned. "You know, the one on your nose…"

YES! I did a

"You know, this is scientifically impossible." I smiled as she said that.

"Well we're here." What? We are…

"Where IS here, exactly?" Add wondered.

"I.D.K." I spoke in chatspeak.

She sighed, "Wait dude, what am I wearing?" Wow, sluty… I looked at her outfit. Suddenly I realized where I had seen it before.

"Your wearing that uniform! The one Tohru always wears of FB!"

"You to! Eeek short skirt…" She studies herself turning around to look at her butt.

I snickered. "Ya, pretty short. Kinda sluty."

"I know it! Man C, your emo bangs look really pimpin' in Anime form."

They are always pimpin' I thought but the returned to compliment " And your Sandy hair looks hot!" It was true, she had hair like Sandy at the end of the movie Grease. And since she did her hair before we were 'zapped' it still looked smokin'.

"Thanks I…" She froze, "OH. MY. GOD. C turn around."

I turned around to see my idol, my god, my favorite FB character Shigure Sohma. My little person in my mind – who I named Kayla- was screaming and jumping around.

"Is that who I think it is?" I couldn't get the screams to reach my lips.

"Yeah…" She seemed shocked but also a little worried about what I would do.

"AHHHHHH!" Sounded like a girl being murdered but I didn't care.

A hand slapped over my mouth. I slightly panicked until I realized it was Add.

"Is everything ok over here." I gasped. The sounds of his footsteps were light but masculine and I could immediately tell who it was by the voice. Shigure.

I ripped her hand away and swatted her before panting, "Yeah."

He seemed like he believed it then started to move, "Right…" he mummered.

Man, not as finny as the show. But I had to stop him from moving, "NO COME BACK!" I screamed sprinting toward him.

"C, you MORON!" She screamed at me as I chased him.

I was laughing like a maniac, suddenly Shigure stopped and I bumped into his out stretched arm falling on the ground. Yuki stood there.

"Is everything alright?" Yuki asked. I sat on the ground admiring both of them.

"This girl just yelled at me, Yuki. It was awful." He pretended to sob then sniffed pathetically.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry! I thought you were a pervert or something..." Addie attempted to explain, staring at Yuki like an idiot. I watched looking at the two men. "Erm… I'm Addie Pascal, this is Cici Rapp."

I grinned stupidly, then went to dissect a flower that was on the ground. I looked at Shigure and giggled saying, "Hiiiii."

"Where are your parents?" Shigure asked. Still not funny… thought the fake crying thing was but … still.

"We don't know. They're missing." That's soooo Add. Being smart and all. She was the brains I was the annoying.

"Can we help in any way?" Wow. Lame. Goooo Yuki.

"Why don't we get you two some help?' Even lamer. AND I THOUGHT THIS SHOW WAS FUNNY! Yet, I still love it. And him. And Kyo… kinda.

Wow, I still haven't met Kyo. The great hot short tempered Kyo. I NEED to meet Kyo. "Can we come with you?" Shigure looked shocked.

"I don't see why not…." The little me was screaming with joy again. Shut up Kayla.

"I suppose so." Yuki said flashing his small smile. I think Shigure is the only one who was a big, nice, full smile. And sorta Ayame.

"Thanks….." Add's eyes glazed over. Oops… day dreaming. Again.

When we got there I swear my eyes watered. I was at THEIR house. Kayla had fainted and Add was looking in awe.

'WE'RE AT THEIR HOUSE!' She mouthed at me.

I mouthed 'I KNOW!' back at her. OMG, I realized she is gonna faint. Nudging her I brought her inside. Phew… that was close.

Suddenly Tohru skipped into the room followed by a PO'd Kyo.

"Who is this?" She looked worried but still was smiling. As Shigure introduced us I inwardly groaned. I know she was nice but she is SO damn annoying!

"Well, why they have to come here!" That's when I 1st REALLY noticed Kyo. I felt like I had been run over by a bike. HE WAS HOT! Was this really Kyo? He might have the most beautiful colored hair ever. EVER. Aliens don't even have hair like that… Whats wrong with me and aliens?

Back to Kyo, I lamely waved at him and _shouted _'HI'. Shouted it. Man, I wish I wasn't so annoying. But this is me. Take me or leave me. Most people leave me. I mean that's what my mom did. No, I lived with her but I was an out cast at my own home. They didn't love me. I was occasionally hit. But I had to stay there. I only see my dad about 50 days a year. It sucks. And my step mom's a bitch. My siblings hate me. I wasn't wanted. Still not.

I woke from my thought and realized that I was suppose to introduce my self. "Cici." I said lamely.

Suddenly I noticed Haru was here. When did he get here? I side glanced at Add. Drooling. But… still looked like she was trying to hide herself, like she was sinking lower and lower into her seat.

I picked up my tea and drank.

She loves him.

"These girls' parents are missing!" Shigure declared overdramaticly. Kyo looked pissed.

"I bet this was your idea, you damn rat!" He shouted at Yuki.

"Hey, don't talk to him that way!" Add yelled at Kyo. "It was hers!" She pointed at me. Shit.

"Well, it was a stupid idea!" He stormed out, probably off to sulk on the roof. I felt a tiny prickle at the corner of my eyes. Why was I acting like this! So useless and emotional. Like my mom told me I was, and more.

Yuki looked at her surprised that she defended him. I snickered. "I just dont like it when people yell." Hypocrite.

"What were you planning to do, anyway, Shigure?" Haru asked lazily. "Don't get yourself arrested, ok?" He walked past Add… he checked her out.

"Bye…" Her eyes got glazy again I snickered taking in the opportunity.

"You got it bad."

"_Shut up._"


	3. Chapter 3

SOOOOO, every one it is time for the moment you have all been waiting for

_**SOOOOO, every one it is time for the moment you have all been waiting for!**_

_**You have the honor to meet… my lil' people. That live in my head. And drink coffee. Lots of coffee. **_

_KAYLA- She loves Jacob, and has 4 FF stories out in the public. Kinda like me._

_SILVI- She loves Clay and does not yet have a story out. But does have a temper. _

_AUDREY- She is an OC that loves an OC named Alex. And boy he is HOT! Theres a story…_

_SASHA- My wonderful person who has a deep love for Shigure. I have 1 shots coming soon._

_CICI- An OC( but kinda exactly like me) that is in love with Kyo… Ahhh Kyo. No stories out w/ her in them cause I prefer using myself. _

_SARAH- A foot ball fanatic OC that loves Ben Ten…_

_KEELEY- She adores Aang… yes she does. _

_**SOOOOOOOOO WHAT DO YOU THINK…faboo aren't they?**_

_**WELL they have something to say.**_

EVERYONE: SHE OWN NOTHING!!

ME: hehe.

**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG**

Add and I stood in the bathroom, I fluffed her hair as she sighed. "I can't believe they are letting us stay here!"

I grinned stupidly, "It is SO cool!" We both squealed. Add pooled out a light pink and green striped notebook. I gasped.

"Remember that fanfic scene you wrote between your character and Shigure?" She prompted. "Well I wrote it in here!" She grinned as I gasped but still smiling.

"Did you write that scene with Haru in it too?"

She nodded, "You realize that these secrets may never fall into the Sohma's hands?"

"Yeah!" I grinned, grabbing the notebook. "Aww, Mrs. Haru Sohma! How cute!" There was also little hearts around it.

"Wow, I doodled that in class a while ago. It could happen!" she said defensively. "It's only a year difference cause he's 15! You and Shigure are 13 years apart."

"I guess I like Kyo know that I met him." I don't know why but I am drawn to him. He seems like he is hiding so many things. Like in that solo Nala sings in the lion king:

'_He holding back, he's hiding. But what I can't decide. Why wont he be the king I know he is. The king I see inside…'_

Wow, I had Disney on my mind today. 1st the little mermaid then this. Wow. I resist the urge to burst out singing. But then Add would sing along and then every one would be DOOMED!

WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING!!

"Good." She stated before pulling out her cow doodle notebook.

"Are you guys done in there." Haru shouted. I sweat dropped. Add inwardly squealed, I could see it in her eyes.

"Sorry, 1 sec!" She screamed stuffing her books in her bag,

I grabbed the door knob.

"Yo." I said raising a hand.

"Did you wanna use the bathroom?" I snickered as she said that. She was a straight A student but she fails in the boy category…

"No, but Yuki needs to use the bath." I side glanced at Add to see her eyes glaze over. I counted to ten in Spanish before snapping my fingures in her face. Haru was snickering.

"Hello? Add…" She snapped back to normal.

"I am here!" I watched her tense from embarrassment and blush.

"Nice." He grinned.

"Come on, C." She blushed walking fast away. I shrugged at Haru and followed. I was relieved to see him following us… I was worried he would try to spy on poor Yuki.

"So, Mr. Sohma. Where are we going to sleep, if you don't mind me asking?" Way to go being all smarticle Add.

"Yeah, where?" I wondered out loud.

"Well, you two will have to share a room with someone." He informed us. "Haru's also staying the night, so he'll be in Yuki's room, but since that's pretty big, Addie can stay there too." I grinned.

"What about me?" I prayed I wouldn't be with Tohru. I had a phobia of pink. Really once Add had a pink bra on and I saw the strap and spazzed so much I bit her. just to inform you I do love biting people.

"You can stay with Kyo-Kyo." I grinned as I heard his voice coming from the next room…

"WHAT?! She is sleeping in my room!!- pause- And don't call me KYO-KYO!" I laughed with Shigure for a second then snapped back.

"Yes, Kyo." Shigure sighed. "You know, you should be kinder to these girls. They are, after all, without a home, without a family, lost flowers, so easily broken…" I laughed loudly. Although Shigure was to old for me –sniff sniff- I couldn't help but love him… in a brotherly way. I knew I was gonna enjoy being here- with Add, Kyo, and –sigh- Shigure. LOL.

"Delicate? Her? You are sadly mistaken." Add looked at me with her best acting face on. She was a wonderful actress, and singer. No wonder she was the main character in the schools musical.

I grinned, "You got me nailed, Add."

"So, Shigure what's your…." Add cut off my question pulling the back of my shirt dragging me out of the room. 'Help me!' I mouthed as Shigure just waved smiling.

"Can you believe this? I'll be staying in the same room as Hatsaharu Sohma!"

"And I'll be with Kyo!" I grinned. "We're _sleeping with _them…" I winked at her giving her a nudge.

"Perv!" She laughed. We went back into the room, I waved at everyone resuming my seat. "Erm, Shigure, if I can call you Shigure, can you show me where Yuki's room is?"

"But of course!" He waved his arms around leading us up stairs. I grinned at him.

"Wow, Yuki's Room!" She gasped. I didn't really care though…

"Where's Kyo's room?" I asked.

"Over here!" He said winking at me whispering, "I just know he will LOVE your company."

"Why the hell she got to stay here?" Kyo growled sitting on his bed. Wow, he sounds just like my MOM.

"Be nice to my friend." Add growled, then gave a hissing sound. Shigure and I snickered behind her, and Kyo looked annoyed. "Shigure, can C and I hang out in Yuki's room together until she wants to go to sleep?"

I gave him the puppy dog eyes, laughing to my self. "Sure!" He grinned.

"Yes!" I shouted.

Once in the room Add pulled out a note book, "Look! I wrote a Haiku about cows!"

"Oh God."

"Dost thou mocketh mine haiku?" She fake whined.

"Prithee, do not talketh in the friggin Shakespeare talk." I laughed.

"Fine then you cant read it!" She cried out. I grabbed it form her- using my awesome reflexes wink wink – and read it. Bad idea.

"Black and white spotted, who says cows are always dumb? Cows are so sexy." I cracked up, Then Yuki snatched it out of my hand. I was weak when I had a laugh attack.

"Here, Miss Pascal. Is this yours?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Thank you…" She said reaching for it. Suddenly Haru snatched it from Yuki, gently. He started laughing to himself.

"You REALLY like cows." He said, still laughing. She reached for the notebook, but he held it back. "Wait, I need to reread that, I'm not sure I got it completely." He read for a second. "Cows are so sexy?" He asked.

"Y-yeah, so I like cows. Got a problem with that?"

"No."

Suddenly Kyo walked in. "Go away." Add said to him. I looked over at her shocked.

"Why the hell should I do what you say? You're just a kid!"

"I'm like two years younger than you!" I laughed as she said that.

"Whatever." He walked over to Haru. "What you got there?" Haru handed it to him.

"Somebody's a poet." Haru was still smirking.

"And she didn't even know it!" C piped up. "Hi Kyo!" I gave a purposely insane grin, trying to silently tell him 'I plan on killing you tonight.' Joking of course. Or am I?

"God, what is she some kind of cow fan club?" Kyo asked. I sort of glared at him… although it WAS true.

"Hey, Cici? I'm gonna call it a night." Add told me.

"Are you ok, Add?" She nodded weakly.

"Yeah. G'night. Get out, Kyo."

I walked out.


	4. Dear FanficShark

You know what 'FanficShark'

You know what 'FanficShark'?

I actually truly don't care. And why do you have to care about what I do with my time? And 0utt0night is my friend, who has more talent then you could dream of. So lay off!

Why do you get joy of criticizing people? What have we done? Show talent? So what if it is good or bad?

Why do you care.

You say I need a hobby. But why do you care?

I don't care about my reviews. But my buddy, 0utt0night seems a little sad. But that's what you want right? To lower people. To feel better.

Get in a cold shower.

I don't care about the consequences of this message.

I don't know if you will read this.

But I have nothing to lose.

My mom degrades me.

My dad degrades me.

Sometimes I degrade myself.

Who cares if you do it to.

If any one who has gotten a review from you reads this to, then tell me if you agree.

Oh, and 'FanficShark',

Thank you for reviewing.

Made by:

Daydreamingoncloudz


	5. Thank you

Hey, reviewers

Hey, reviewers?

I don't know if I am gonna get in trouble for the previous 'shout out' I wrote.

Have any of you gotten a review from that guy? Or girl? Who knows.

But if you did feel free to tell me. I was tired of that guy bothering people. But when messing with my friend he went to far.

Well, since my account migh get frozen or something soon (again I say) might thank you for the reviews. You rock.



Soooooooo,

Hopefully I will be back.

Bye,

Cici.


End file.
